


What Happen To Mommy?

by Bands4Life



Series: The Gaskarth Family [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is heartbroken, Lisa Dies :(, Lisa is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa dies in a terrible car crash when Kayla was a baby and now Kayla is 4. Alex and Jack are dating now. Kayla asked what happen to her Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happen To Mommy?

Lisa died in a car crash when Kayla was a few months old. That left Alex devastated and heartbroken, Jack always comfort his friend about the death of his dead fiancee. Jack started to like Alex and Alex started to like Jack. Fans of ATL sent Alex's sweet tweets saying: "Lisa was a good women and mom. i am so sorry Alex. You're in my prayers." or "RIP LISA GASKARTH". It wasn't long until Alex and Jack started to date. They have been dating for four years and Kayla is now 4 years old. Kayla doesn't know what happen to her mommy.

"Daddy." Kayla cried from her room. Alex walked in there and picked her up.

"Yes Kay?" Alex asked.

"What happen to mommy?" Kayla asked.

Alex didn't know what to say. He was gonna tell Kayla when she got older but now. But he has to tell her to the truth.

"Well sweetie, she died-" Alex started but Jack cut him off when he walks in there.

"Aliens abducted her." Jack said. Kayla's eyes grew big and she cried even more. Alex sighed.

"Kayla. she wasn't abducted by 'Aliens'." Alex said as he shot his boyfriend a glare. Jack mumbled a "sorry" and left the room.

"She died in a car crash when you were a baby." Alex added. Kayla sniffled.

"What do i call jack?" Kayla asked and Alex shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Alex said.

"I'll call him mommy." Kayla said and Alex snickered.

Kayla found jack. She crawled on his lap.

"MOMMY!" Kayla screamed as she hugs his neck and he pouts.

"I am a guy so call me Papa." Jack said while she giggled.

"Okay papa." Kayla said while Alex smiled at his boyfriend and daughter.

 

These are the best things that ever happened to him.


End file.
